Sangre de dragón
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Daennerys Targaryen proviene de una de las dinastías más famosas, temidas, admiradas y odiadas de todos los tiempos. Sin embargo su herencia genética, el karma o la vida misma han decidido ponerle un par de trabas más de las normales a la última descendiente viva de esta dinastía.


**N/A:** Día de retos. No he hecho más que escribir para los dos retos en todo el día. Ya me baila la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al coco. Dadle una oportunidad al fic, tengo que trabajar un poco más eso de la parodía/crack fic, así que no seáis muy malos, pero sed sinceros.

 **Disclaimer:** No soy el asesino literario más famoso de estos tiempos.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#60 Miedo, espanto, pánico...¡terror! del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

Erase una vez una dinastía legendaria. Una familia diferente a todas las demás, envidiada, temida y odiada a partes iguales.

Y esta es la historia de cómo se extinguió.

Daenerys Targeryen, o Danny para los amigos, era la última superviviente de la familia. Algo relacionado con la locura, una masacre y varias desgracias seguías habían hecho de esta chica la última de esta gran familia diferente, envidiada, temida y odiada a partes iguales por el resto de familias de renombre.

Danny también padecía un pequeño trastorno psicológico al haber tenido que huir de pequeña de su cuidad y pasarse todos los años de su vida hasta la fecha mirando a todas partes con miedo de que fueran a atacarla en cualquier momento. Aún así había una pequeña parte del cerebro que era la que se encargaba de poner algo de cordura en esa mente que era más complicada que un laberinto.

A causa de esto, Danny había desarollado una doble personalidad. Una que se encargaba de que hiciera las cosas como debían hacerse y no saliera corriendo. Gracias a ella, Danny había llevado una vida sin muchos incidentes dignos de mención.

El único, pequeño, diminuto e insignificante detalle es que la chica le tenía un pánico tremendo al fuego. No importaba cuántas veces Danny intentara experimentar con él. Siempre salía huyendo.

Pero esa noche no podía ser así. Esa noche iba a hacer algo grande, algo glorioso, algo que no se había visto desde mucho antes de su nacimiento. Y para ello tenía que enfrentarse a su miedo más antiguo: el fuego.

 _Soy de la sangre del dragón. Soy de la sangre del dragón. Soy de la sangre del dragón_. Se repetía una y otra vez esperando que a base de repetirlo se le quedara grabado a fuego y no tuviera tanto miedo.

No me voy a quemar. No me voy a quemar. No va a pasar nada. Vamos Danny todos te están mirando. Todos apuestan a que me voy a quemar. Malditos Dothrakis. Pero tú tienes que ser fuerte. Eres de la sangre del dragón, no te vas a quemar.

 _Pero Viserys sí que se quemó_. Le dijo la parte de su cabeza irracional, que estaba a punto de entra en pánico al ver cómo la columna de fuego se hacía cada vez más grande y larga.

Yo no me voy a quemar como Viserys. Soy de la sangre del dragón. Como mucho notaré…cosquillitas, calorcillo. Será como estar en una bañera muy caliente de esas que echo tanto de menos.

Eso, eso, como en una bañera. Si ahí no me quemé por muy caliente que estuviera, no me voy a quemar.

 _Pero el fuego no es lo mismo que una bañera caliente_.

Por segunda vez decidió pasar de la voz en su cabeza. Y tras un gran suspiro se decide a dar un paso. Y luego otro. Y otro más.

Pronto estuvo rodeada de fuego.

No me quemo, no quema, no quema. Hace calor pero no quema.

 _Estás cagada. Haznos un favor a las dos y admítelo de una vez para que podamos terminar con esta tontería._

Danny se sentó y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, con la esperanza de que no le vieran la cara de terror.

No quema, no quema. Es como el agua caliente de mis baños. No quema, no quema. Es como un día de sol abrasador. No quema, no quema.

Danny se repitió esa frase hasta la saciedad.

Todos los presentes la observaban con sorpresa y admiración. Los que no la habían creído ahora se arrepentían y ahora veían a la chica con nuevos ojos. Mientras que los que había confiado en ella desde el principio no podían evitar sacar pecho.

Por mucho que se dijera de la dinastía Targaryen y se mal hablara del pequeño problema de Danny a sus espalda, e incuso a veces con insinuaciones directas, ella les había hecho ver que no eran como muchos la catalogaban. Una Targaryen diferente por el hecho de superar su pánico al fuego. La primera de los Targaryen que lo padecía.

Daenerys Targaryen había superado todos los obstáculos posibles. Y cuando las llamas se apagaran, resurgiría una nueva Daenerys, dispuesta a acabar con todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino.

Pero un grito echó por tierra todos esos planes maravillosos. Un grito de una chica pequeña, con un pánico irracional al fuego al que incluso una hora después de haber estado rodeada de llamas era incapaz de superar.

A los pocos segundos se la vio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Semi desnuda y con la mayor parte del pelo chamuscado. Siendo perseguida por lo que ahora le parecían tres lagartos algo raros y bastante desproporcionados volando en círculos sobre su cabeza echando unas pequeñas chispas que con el tiempo se acabarían convirtiendo en feroces llamaradas.

Daenerys corrió y corrió sin descanso durante toda la noche. Sin dejar de ser perseguida por esos pequeños dragones a los que ella misma se le había ocurrido revivir.

 _Te dije que no iba a ser una buena idea…_

Por no sabía cuánta vez, decidió hacer caso omiso de la voz de su cabeza que parecía querer putearla hasta acabar volviéndola loca.

No se supo si Daenerys se murió devorada, chamuscada o desnucada. O si siguió viviendo varios años más en las sombras intentando superar su miedo. Se dice que en las rocas cerca de un acantilado, algunas noche se oía una voz miedosa que repetía: _Soy de la sangre del dragón. Soy de la sangre del dragón. Soy de la sangre del dragón_.

* * *

Lo dicho, necesito trabajar un poco en los crack fics...

¿Reviews?


End file.
